Grass and other vegetation which borders sidewalks, buildings, fences, and other structures tends to grow over or against such structures. The removal of excess grass and vegetation which borders other structures is known as edging. Various devices have been created to remove the undesired grass or vegetation. Such devices, and the methods for using them, are labor intensive.
The prior art reveals various landscape edging devices which retard the growth of grass or vegetation over sidewalk, driveways, and other structures by creating a barrier between the lawn and garden, and the structure. Many of these devices are characterized by strips which are inserted into the ground about the lawn or garden to form the desired barrier. These devices are permanently affixed to the lawn or garden.
If an edging devices which is affixed to the lawn or garden has substantial height, then it is a safety hazard, in that persons walking along a driveway or sidewalk may trip and fall over the edging strip. If the edging device extends substantially above the lawn, then a mower may not be traversed over the edging device, and a problem is created in mowing the grass which adjoins the barrier. In such a case, mechanical edging devices must be used to remove the vegetation, even though the barrier is present, defeating a reason for the use of edging devices.
Conversely, if the height of the edging device is too low, grass and other vegetation will, in time, grow over the edging device. Grass, such as centipede grass, will readily travel over many of the edging devices found in the prior art. Further, in time, the edging device will become covered with dirt, allowing grass and vegetation to root in the dirt which is covering the edging device.